The Guardian of Lyoko
by AngelofNicky
Summary: The gang is still fighting XANA, but the gang finds some shocking news. Who is this girl, and why she isn’t in Lyoko? XANA has two of the three keys of Lyoko, but who is the third key?
1. Chapter 1 Going Back to Kadic

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

(Author's Note: Odd's parents had pulled Odd of Kadic because of his grades. Odd hasn't seen the gang for over a year. Then one rainy stormy night, Odd parents were in a huge head on crash. They died on their way to the hospital. Now Odd must go live with his Uncle Paul. Right before Odd left, Ulrich asked Yumi out. Jeremy and Aelita had been going out for six months before Yumi and Ulrich. The gang found Franz Hopper, but XANA made sure that Franz couldn't leave do to a virus. The gang is still fighting XANA, but the gang finds some shocking news. Who is this girl, and why she isn't in Lyoko? XANA has two of the three keys of Lyoko, but who is the third key? NO FLAMES PLEASE! )

Chapter 1- Going back to Kadic and The surprise

Odd's P.O.V.

"I'm Odd. I'm fourteen. I just lost my parents. They were on their way home when another car hit their car head on. Now I must move with my uncle. He is nice. As I sat in front of my parents' graves, I see a young girl that looks like my age by a grave. I had walked by the grave so many times. The grave belongs to Leann Hopper. I know. She has the same as Franz Hopper. I can see the girl. She looks so much like Aelita. I heard my phone go off, so I answered it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Uncle Paul." I said.

"Come back to the house."

"I'm on my way." Odd said as he hung up his cell. He looked up to see the girl, but she disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's P.O.V.

"I don't know why my uncle needs me back so soon, but maybe he wants to talk to me. That girl I saw earlier today looked sad. She must alone. Something about her is bugging me. I feel that I know her, but I don't know who she is. I see my uncle waiting for me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Odd, I letting you chose which school you would like to go to." Odd uncle said.

"You mean it?"

"Any school you want to go too."

"I want to go back to Kadic."

"I had a feeling that you want to go there. It was a mistake that your parents did. They shouldn't have pulled you out of Kadic. I could see that you were happy there. Then you will go back to Kadic. I already have you enrolled in the school. You will have a roommate. His name is Ulrich Stern."

"That is my best friend. Thank you Uncle Paul." Odd said as he hugged his uncle.

"I will let you go, but you will have to get good grades."

"I will. I promise."

"Now go up to your room and start packing. Your plane leaves in two days. Then when you will be picked up by bus and taken to Kadic. Kiwi will have to stay behind."

"Kiwi likes you. He doesn't mind if he stays behind. Right Kiwi?" Odd said as he looked at his dog. The little dog barked and wagged his tail.

"You better start packing."

"I will." Odd said as he ran up the stairs of his uncle's home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's P.O.V.

"I can't believe that I will be going back to Kadic. I can't wait to see my friends again. I missed them so much. I even remember the party that they threw for me. I always got to talk to them on the phone. I'm glad that my uncle is letting me go back. I can't wait to their faces. I better call Ulrich."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Odd was on the bus to go to Kadic. He knew the routine to well. As he sat on the bus, he saw the same girl that he had seen earlier at the cemetery. He continued watching her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's P.O.V.

"I can't wait to see my friends again. I didn't tell them yet that I was coming back. I can't wait to see their faces when I show up. It will be a classic. As I looked in front of the bus, I see the girl that I had seen in the cemetery. She must be going somewhere. I have another ten hours on this bus before I get to Kadic, so I will go stay hi to her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd walked up to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Odd Della Robbia, but people call me Odd." Odd said.

"Hello Odd, I'm Laura Hopper, people call me Laura."

"So where are you going?"

"I'm going to a school name Kadic."

"Me too. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"I'm fourteen too."

"Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for my sister, and my father. They live somewhere near Kadic."

"I will help you. I used to go to Kadic, but my parents pulled me out because of my grades."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It is ok. They just passed away, so I'm living with my uncle now. I think I have seen you around."

"I spend some of my free time at the cemetery. I lost my mother when I was little, so I visit her everyday. I seen you there, but you looked like you were upset."

"I was, but the most the time I went to the cemetery because I want to see you."

"Well, thanks."

"So, who are your sister and your father?"

"My sister's name is Aelita and my father's name is Franz."

"I will help you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura and Odd talked for seven hours. Odd learned so much about Laura. He found out that she can speak Spanish, French, German, and Japanese. She knows martial arts. She sings, draws, paints, and she do horseback riding. Before they knew it, they were at Kadic. As the bus driver unload their stuff, Odd grabbed Laura's stuff.

"Here, let me carry it for you." Odd said as he picked up the duffel bag.

"Well, thank you. First I need to get my key to my room."

"I will go with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Laura got the key to her room, Odd and Laura began to walk up to her room. Once they reached Laura's room, Laura putted the key in the lock, and she turned the lock. She pushed the handle, and she pushed the door opened. She reached for the light switch, and she turned it on. As the light sweep the room, the room was huge. It was painted dark blue with two large windows. They were draped in dark, crush velvet curtains. In the middle of the room, there was a queen size canopy bed. The bed had a lot of dark blue pillows that matched the room. There was a huge dresser. There was a couch with a coffee table. Next to the bed was a nightstand. There was a desk. There was a TV.

"WOW! This room is huge. Is all the rooms like this?" Laura asked.

"No they are not."

"Why do we put my things in here, and I will go with you down to your room."

"Ok"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is this your room?" Laura asked as she pointed to Ulrich's door.

"Yep"

"Let's go in."

"Ok" Odd said as he unlocked the door.

"It looks like no one is here."

"They are out some where."

"Well, I'm going to go unpack now."

"I will pick you up at five."

"Ok, that will be great."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Odd had everything unpacked. He heard voices coming down the hallway. They were getting louder. One of the voices was Ulrich, and the others voices were the gang's. They stopped at Ulrich's room. Odd hurried, and he hid before they came in. He hid behind the door. Ulrich unlocked the door and opened it. Everyone walked in.

"Don't miss up the other bed. I have a roommate coming in today." Ulrich said.

"I miss Odd." Aelita said

"We all do. I wish that Odd was here right now." Yumi said.

"Hey, Aelita, can you shut the door?" Ulrich said. Aelita got up, and she shut the door. When she looked up, she screamed. She jumped on Jeremy. Odd scared the living out of the gang.

"ODD!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Odd got of his bed.

"The one and the only." Odd said.

"What are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"I came back." Odd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five when Odd was done explaining everything to the gang. Odd got up.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"I told someone that I will meet them." Odd said.

"We will come with you." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd knocked on Laura's door. Laura opened the door. She stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi, Odd" Laura said.

"Hi, Laura, These are my friends that I told you about." Odd said.

"Hello" Laura said.

"This is Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy." Odd said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Laura." Laura said.

"Are you ready?" Odd asked.

"Yes, I am." Laura said as she shut her door. She locked it. She walked up by Odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven when Laura learned a lot about the gang. They learned a lot about her. She told them how she was looking for her sister and her father. Odd's phone began to go off. It was a reminder that it is dinner time. Everyone headed to the lunch room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura and the gang were having fun when Sissy showed up.

"You new here. I'm Sissy. Why don't you sit by me?" Sissy asked Laura.

"I'm Laura. Thanks, but no thanks. I like sitting here with my friends." Laura said.

"Stop being a pain, Sissy." Ulrich said.

"You mean a pain in the butt." Odd said. When Odd said that, the gang broke into a laughing fit.

"I wasn't talking to you." Sissy said as she stuck up her nose in the air.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Ulrich asked.

"If you get bored with these losers, Laura, feel free to sit by me if you want." Sissy said before she left.

"Who was that?" Laura asked.

"That was Sissy, the principal's daughter. She thinks that is really important." Jeremy said.

"To me, she seems spoiled." Laura said.

"She is." Yumi said.

"I want to welcome you to the gang." Jeremy said.

"Thank you." Laura said.

"Now you are one of us." Odd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were on the bench, and the boys stood beside them. Odd was playing with something.

"Hey Odd, why are playing with?" Aelita asked.

"No one is taking my spork." Odd said.

"Give me the spork." Ulrich said as he tried to take the Spork away from Odd.

"Never" Odd said. Ulrich chased Odd around the bench. Ulrich finally got the spork away from Odd, but Odd pulled out another me.

"How many do you have?" Yumi asked.

"I think about twenty." Odd said.

"Fine, I will just have to take them from you." Ulrich said.

"You don't know where they are." Odd said.

"Come on Odd. Let's us have it." Jeremy said. Odd stabbed Jeremy in the arm. Jeremy rubbed his arm.

"I spork you." Odd said as he danced around. Ulrich saw his chance.

"I'm going to spork you, Yumi." Ulrich said winking at Yumi. Yumi knew it was a trick.

"Don't spork her! SPORK ME!" Odd yelled. In no time, Ulrich had Odd on the ground.

"Ok, you asked for it." Ulrich said as he sporked Odd all over his body. All the sudden, Jeremy's laptop beeped. It had a message from Franz Hopper. Jeremy opened it.

"Franz, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked as he putted the headset on. Franz's face came onto the screen.

"I have something to tell you all." Franz said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story so far. What does Franz have to tell the gang? Please read and review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	2. Chapter 2 I have a Sister?

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 2- I have a sister

"Before you tell us, we want you meet Laura. She is one of the gang now." Jeremy said. Jeremy turned to show Laura the screen. (A/N: Jeremy got a new computer.)

"Do I know you?" Franz asked.

"I don't know. I have a funny feeling that I know you." Laura said.

"I got that too." Franz said.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Aelita has a sister." Franz said.

"Who is it? Why didn't you tell me soon?" Aelita asked.

"I wanted to tell you, but your mother and I split. Your sister went to live with your mother, and you went to live with me. She is your twin. You two were only five when we split, so you might not remember your sister." Franz said.

"What is her name?" Yumi asked. By now, everyone was by Jeremy.

"Her name is Laura Hopper." Franz said.

"That is my name." Laura said.

"I gave each girl a necklace at birth. It is heart with both your names on each one." Franz said.

"You mean this one?" Laura said as she showed him her necklace.

"That is the one. How did you get it?" Franz asked.

"I had since ever I can remember. My mother told me it was a gift from my father." Laura said.

"Was your mother's name is Leann?" Franz asked.

"Yes, it was. She died about two years ago. She got sick, and she couldn't pull out of it." Laura said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I loved her so much." Franz said.

"That means Laura and Aelita are sisters." Ulrich said.

"Yes they are. I thought I would never see my little Laura again." Franz said.

"Where are you, dad?" Laura asked. She had tears running down her face.

"I'm in a place called Lyoko." Franz said.

"How do I get there?" Laura asked.

"Laura, I need you to stay out of Lyoko. There is an evil name XANA. He wants you because you are a key to Lyoko. He has two of the three keys to Lyoko." Franz said.

"I'm a key?" Laura asked.

"There are keys to Lyoko that allow XANA to be free. He wants to take over the world. He has Aelita's key, and Franz's key, but he needs all three to be free." Jeremy said. Laura got up, and she took off running. Odd started to following her.

"Laura, wait!" Franz said a little too late.

"She needs some time alone. This is lot information on her." Jeremy said.

"Please take care of them. If XANA found out that Laura was around, he might try to get it. I don't need that for Laura." Franz said.

"We will protect her. We promise." Yumi said.

"Ok, I will talk to you later." Franz said as his face disappeared from the screen.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

"Yes, I will be. Which way did Laura take off to?" Aelita asked.

"She went to the park." Ulrich said.

"I want to talk to her." Aelita said as she got up.

"Will you like one of us come with you?" Yumi asked.

"No, I want to talk to her alone. Don't worry. I will be back." Aelita said as she took off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd finally caught up with Laura.

"Laura, wait!" Odd said as he grabbed Laura's arm. Laura turned to him with tears in her eyes. Odd pulled her close to him. Laura grabbed Odd's shirt, and she cried into his shirt.

"I'm just a key that XANA wants."

"No, you are not just a key, you are Aelita's sister."

"Why me?"

"Laura, I need to tell you this." Odd said. He explained everything about Lyoko to her. By the time he was done, Laura had stopped crying.

"So Aelita is in this too?"

"Yes"

"Thanks Odd."

"It is nothing. I want to ask you something. I know that I don't know for very long, but I want to be your boyfriend. I will protect you. When I first saw you, I couldn't help falling in love with you. You are an angel. So will you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I will love to." Odd gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I don't want to leave." Odd said.

"I want to be alone for a few minutes."

"Will you be ok?"

"Thanks to you. I will be. I see you back at school."

"Ok" Odd said as he kissed Laura on the forehead. He left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita walked in the park. She looked for Laura. She finally found Laura. Laura was sitting on a bench. Aelita walked up to Laura.

"Hi, Aelita"

"Hi, Laura." Aelita said. No one said anything for a few seconds. Laura finally broke the silence.

"I guess that we are sisters."

"I guess we are. I want to tell you something."

"If you are going to tell me about Lyoko, I already know about it. Odd told me everything."

"Good, Laura, I'm glad that I have a sister. I was lonely."

"I had memories about a little pink hair girl, but I didn't know who she was."

"Now you know. It was me. I had memories about you."

"I guess we are true sisters."

"You are right. Do you want to go back?"

"Yeah, only you will come with me."

"Ok" Aelita said as she got up. She helped Laura up, and together, they walked back to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	3. Chapter 3 XANA's Kidnap

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 3- XANA's Kidnap

"Who were you talking to?" XANA asked Franz. Franz was locked in a glass room.

"I will never tell you."

"Fine, I might just have to bring daughter here."

"Leave Laura alone! She didn't do anything to you."

"So you were talking to Laura. She must be the last key."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Now I can be free." XANA said as he left the room.

"Laura, please be careful. XANA is after you." Franz thought.

Laura's P.O.V.

"It has been two weeks since I found out that Aelita is my sister. Odd had told me everything on Lyoko and XANA. The way everyone talked about XANA, he must be really evil. I have been hanging out with the gang a lot, but sometimes I really want to be alone. I know that this is hard on Aelita, but is harder on me. Odd has been with me. I'm glad that I met him. I love him with all my heart. I had a dream that my father is warning me that XANA is after me now. I hear a huge explosion outside. I ran out to see what cost it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is one of XANA's crabs." Ulrich said.

"How did it get out of Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"Remember, XANA can leave Lyoko for a short time." Jeremy said.

"LOOK! There are four more crabs." Aelita said as she pointed.

"Nice, XANA is bringing out all the monsters." Odd said. Laura stood next to him.

"Let's go. XANA must be out again." Jeremy said.

"What about Laura?" Odd asked.

"She will have to come with us." Jeremy said.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked.

"We are going to a save place." Odd said as he grabbed Laura's hand. The gang started to run to the manhole in the park, but they got blocked off by XANA.

"Where do you think are going?" XANA asked.

"We are going to stop you." Yumi said.

"I will stop the attack only when I have the last key." XANA said.

"We will never let you have the last key." Odd said as he pulled Laura close to him.

"Fine, I will take it by force." XANA said as he threw a bomb at the gang. It went off. When the smoke started to clear, XANA picked up Laura. Odd and the gang got up and they attacked XANA.

"Like I said, you are not getting her." Odd said. XANA threw the gang at the trees. Aelita got and started to attack XANA again. XANA let Laura go, and he grabbed Aelita.

"I had enough. If you ever want to see Aelita again, bring me the last key. I will be waiting in the sector five. I will also give Franz Hopper. You have three hours to choose before I kill them both." XANA said as he disappeared with Aelita.

"NO!" Jeremy yelled as he got up.

"We will get her back." Ulrich said.

"It is your entire fault. You shouldn't ever come, and none of this would happen." Jeremy said as he pointed a finger at Laura. Laura's face was pale white. Tears started running down Laura's face. Laura turned, and she took off running.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! This wasn't her fault, Jeremy. Thanks to you, she is gone." Odd said angry. Odd took off after Laura. Jeremy couldn't believe that he was just yelled at by Odd. He couldn't believe he said all that to Laura.

"I hope you are proud of yourself." Ulrich said.

"I didn't mean it." Jeremy said.

"Odd was right. It wasn't Laura's fault. No one knew that XANA was going to kidnapped Aelita." Yumi said.

"Just hope Laura will forgive you. She is new at this. How would you feel if your family was gone, and you don't know how to find them? Laura lost her mother two years ago, and Franz is in Lyoko. Aelita is the only person here with her, and now Aelita is gone. Laura is upset. Laura is lonely, and by you yelling at her, it made her feel worst." Ulrich said.

"If Odd can find her, I hope she will come back." Yumi said.

"I have trust in Odd. I know she will come back." Ulrich said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Aelita and XANA were in Lyoko. XANA threw Aelita in the room with Franz. XANA walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Franz said as he hugged Aelita.

"XANA kidnapped me. He told the gang if they don't bring Laura, he will kill us. They only have three hours."

"Don't worry. I know that Laura will save us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laura, where are you?" Odd yelled. He was in the forest. It began to rain. He kept call for Laura. As he walked by a statue, he noticed fresh footprints in the mud. He began to follow them. They led to a cave. Odd started to walk into the cave. As he came to a rock, he could hear small sobs coming from the other side of the rock. He looked around the rock, and he found Laura. She was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chin. Her face was buried in her knees. Her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"It is my entire fault. I should have given myself up. Jeremy was right. This wouldn't happen if I never came."

"Laura, it is not your fault. Jeremy was just angry at XANA." Laura looked up at Odd. She had mud on her face. He could tell that she fell. He kneel next to Laura.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. After all, you are my girlfriend."

"It is my entire fault, Odd. I should have given myself up."

"That is not true. This whole thing isn't your fault. You can't help it that you are the last key to Lyoko. It wasn't your fault that XANA kidnapped Aelita. Jeremy had no right to yell at you like that." Odd said as he pulled Laura to him.

"What do I do?"

"We will go into Lyoko, and save Aelita and your father. Then we will kick XANA's butt once and for all."

"You think we can do it?"

"I know that we can. Let's head back to school so you can change."

"Thanks, Odd"

"No problem. I will be by your side forever. I will promise to protect you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are they?" Ulrich asked. Now Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were in Ulrich's room. Odd waked into the room.

"Did you find Laura?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I did. She is changing right now." Odd said.

"I'm sorry Odd for yelling at her. I know it wasn't her fault." Jeremy said.

"You should say sorry to Laura, no me. She is the one you have hurt." Odd said coldly. There was a knock on the door. Ulrich opened it to find Laura. Her hair was dripping with rain water, but she had dry clothes on. Her eyes were still red from crying. Laura walked in.

"I'm so sorry that I yelled at you. I knew it wasn't your fault. I had no right to yell at you." Jeremy said.

"Let's drop for now. I have a sister and a father to save." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy, Odd, Laura, Yumi, and Ulrich were at the factory. On the way to the factory, no one said anything. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich knew that Laura was still hurt and angry at Jeremy.

"Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich, head for the scanners while I start up the program. I will have to make Laura a warrior." Jeremy said. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich did what Jeremy said. When Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd were in Lyoko, they got attacked right away.

"It looks like XANA pulled out everything." Ulrich said.

"All you won't last long against those monsters. I'm almost done with Laura's warrior." Jeremy said.

"Can you go any faster?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm done now, but I don't know if it is going to work." Jeremy said.

"There is no time to try it out." Yumi said as a crab shot her.

"Yumi, you only have ten life points left." Jeremy said. Ulrich and Odd got hit then. They were down to ten too.

"Send me in." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Will Laura make it in time to save Aelita and Franz Hopper, or will XANA get the last key? That will be answer in the next chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! ) 


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Family

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 4- Saving Family and Tricking XANA

Laura stepped into the middle scanner.

"I hope this works." Jeremy said as he typed on the keys. In no time, Laura was transported to Lyoko. Laura had on a part of shorts, with a belt that had a half shirk on the right side of her body. She had a dark blue half shirt on. Her hair was braided with beads running on her left side. She had two guns and a scepter.

"Where are they?" Laura asked.

"They are in a cave that is ahead of you, but watch it, it is surrounded by monsters." Jeremy said.

"I see them. How much time do I have?" Laura asked.

"We have ten minutes." Jeremy said.

"I got to hurry." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich were still stuck.

"Hey, Jeremy, is there any way out?" Ulrich asked.

"Just hold on. Laura is on her way." Jeremy said.

"How did Laura get into Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

"I made her as guardian. She should be there any second." Jeremy said.

"We see her. Boy, she is great." Odd said. Laura ran, and she jumped on a crab. She took out one of her guns. She shot the crab in the eye. Before it exploded, Laura jumped on the other crab. One on the crabs went to shoot at Laura, but she jumped of before the laser hit the crab. The crab Laura was just on exploded. The crab that just shot the other crab started to shoot its lasers at Laura. Laura did back flips. She did a back flip that made her landed on a rock. She turned around, and she began to run to the crab. She jumped of the rock. While Laura was in the air, she pulled out her guns and started to shoot the crab. One of the bullets hit the crab. There were only two crabs left with ten hornets. The hornets began to shooting their lasers at Laura. Laura did back flips until she got to the rock that Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were hiding.

"We are glad to see you." Odd said as he hugged Laura.

"I like your outfit." Yumi said.

"Thanks" Laura said.

"It looks outstanding on you." Ulrich said.

"That is enough for right now. We need to save Aelita and Franz. We only have eight minutes left." Jeremy said.

"What is the specter for?" Yumi asked.

"For this." Laura said as she left the specter in the air. There was a white light from the specter that hit Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. Jeremy couldn't believe his eyes. Ulrich's, Odd's, and Yumi's life pointes was restored.

"What just happen?" Ulrich asked.

"It looks like you life points are restored." Jeremy said.

"But how?" Yumi asked.

"My specter is how I restored your life points." Laura said.

"It looks like Laura has more powers than you since she is a key." Jeremy said.

"You mean like Aelita when she makes more land?" Odd asked.

"That is right. Now there is no time to lose. We only have five minutes left." Jeremy said.

"Then why are we waiting around? Let's go!" Laura said. Odd killed the hornet with Yumi while Laura and Ulrich killed off the last two crabs. They went to the edge of the sector.

"I'm bringing up the transporter now." Jeremy said. A transporter took Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Laura to sector five. When they got there, they saw XANA waiting for them.

"I thought you won't make it, but I was wrong. Now, my dear, are you ready to surrender?" XANA asked.

"I want to see Aelita and my father first." Laura said.

"Ok, I will bring them out." XANA said as he walked down the hallway. The gang followed him.

"It must be a trap." Yumi whispered to Laura.

"Don't worry. I have a plan." Laura said.

"Wait here. I will bring them out." XANA said. He disappeared behind a wall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and Franz sat in the room. Aelita told Franz everything.

"It looks like they didn't make it." Aelita said sadly.

"Don't give up hope. I think they made it." Franz said. XANA walked up.

"You two are lucky. Your daughter is here to save you." XANA said as he waved his hand and the glass window disappeared.

"You mean she is here in Lyoko?" Franz asked as XANA grabbed him and Aelita.

"Yes she is." XANA said. He tied Aelita's and Franz's hands with a rope. He held the end of the rope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is taking him so long?" Odd wined.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Yumi said. All the sudden, XANA showed up with Aelita and Franz.

"Here they are. Are you now giving yourself up?" XANA asked.

"First, let them go, and I will then give myself up." Laura said.

"We switch at three. One, two, three." XANA said as he let go the rope. Aelita and Franz started to walk to the gang. Meanwhile, Laura began to walk forward to XANA. When they got in the middle, Laura gave Franz and Aelita a wink. Aelita knew that Laura had a plan up her sleeve. Laura was just close enough to XANA, she pulled out her specter. She hit XANA in the stomach. XANA fell to the ground, and Laura did back flips.

"No one takes my family and get away with it." Laura said as she stood by Odd. Ulrich had untied Aelita and Franz.

"You think that will stop me? You better try harder." XANA said as he got up.

"Next time I will." Laura said. The gang ran to the transporter. When everyone was in the transporter, Jeremy typed the code in. XANA ran, but he missed the transporter. The gang was dropped of in the forest sector.

"That was wicked cool." Aelita said as she hugged her sister. When Aelita was done, Franz hugged Laura.

"I told you not to come." Franz said.

"Dad, there was no choice. It was losing you, or me coming to Lyoko." Laura said.

"You did the right thing. You listen to your heart." Franz said.

"I hate to break up the party, but XANA's monsters are coming." Jeremy said.

"Let's get into the tower." Aelita said. Everyone got into the nearby tower.

"I'm going to bring you back now." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everyone was back, Franz's face came on the computer screen.

"Laura, please take care of your self." He said.

"I will, Dad." Laura said.

"I will protect her." Odd said.

"We will protect her." Ulrich said.

"Well, you all better get going. I will see you all later." Franz said before the screen went off. Jeremy turned to Laura.

"Laura, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I knew it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry." Jeremy said. Aelita looked at Laura.

"What is he talking about?" Aelita asked.

"When you were kidnapped by XANA, Jeremy went mad, and he yelled at Laura. He told her that it was all her fault that you got capture. Between Odd and I, we yelled at him enough that he realized that it wasn't Laura's fault. Now he is begging her to forgive him. She hasn't really talked to him since the fight." Ulrich said.

"Laura, please for give me." Jeremy begged. Laura looked over at Aelita.

"What do you say, Aelita? Should I forgive him?" Laura asked. Aelita gave her a smile.

"I would." Aelita said.

"Ok, I forgive you, Jeremy, but no more." Laura said. Jeremy hugged Laura.

"Thank you." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: I'm hoping you are enjoying the story so far. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	5. Chapter 5 A Very Crazy Odd

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 5- A Crazy Odd

(Author's Note: Yumi and Aelita have gone horseback riding with a group of other students. It was a program that the school funded. Jeremy was at a class for computers, so Ulrich, Odd and Laura stayed behind incase of XANA.)

Laura headed down to the gym to do her daily workout. She had two, a one liter Vault energy drink. Odd woke up early to watch her. When Laura got into the gym, she putted down everything down on the bench. Odd sneaked up behind Laura. He was just about to wrap his arms around Laura's waist when he went flying. He landed on his back in front of Laura.

"I'm so sorry, Odd. I didn't know that you were behind me."

"It is ok. What is that?" Odd picked a Vault.

"It is Vault energy drink."

"May I have a drink?"

"I was giving you one."

"This looks good enough to drink." Odd said as started to remove the cap. All the sudden, Ulrich walked in.

"Don't drink that, Odd!" Ulrich said as he began to run to Odd, but it was too later. Odd had drunk it all in less than a minute. Odd putted the cap back on, and he sat the bottle down on the bench. Odd started to run. Laura looked at Ulrich.

"What just happen?" Laura asked.

"When Odd get sugar, he goes crazy."

"I shouldn't had giving him that?"

"Yep" Odd ran by and messed up Ulrich's hair. Odd then gave Laura a kiss on the lips.

"How long is he going to be like this?"

"All day"

"I'm glad there isn't class today."

"Me too. He comes again." Ulrich said. The gym looked like there was a storm that move through it. Odd ran up to them. He gave Laura another kiss. Then he picked her up, and he swung her in the air.

"Odd, stop. Put me down." Odd did what he was told to do. Laura got up.

"Now where do we go?" Odd asked.

"You sit." Laura said. Odd did what Laura told him to do. He sat on the floor.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ulrich asked as he watched Odd start rolling around.

"HEY! You are going help me with him." Laura said.

"Ok, I will help you, but it is going to cost you." Ulrich said.

"What do you want?"

"You will have to help me with my homework for a month."

"How about two weeks?"

"A month, or I won't help you." Ulrich said. Laura knew she was beat.

"Fine, you got a deal." Laura said.

"Let's take him to the track." Ulrich said. He and Laura grabbed Odd's hands.

"I want to roll." Odd wined.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the track, Laura and Ulrich turned Odd lose. In less then two seconds, Odd came back to Ulrich and Laura. The track was a mess. There was turf and grass everywhere.

"Now what?" Odd asked.

"Maybe climbing rocks will help him?" Laura said.

"Maybe" Ulrich said as he watched Odd jump up and down.

"It is going to be a long day." Laura thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was on top of the rocks at the forest in no time. He was jumping up and down on top of them.

"Well, that didn't work." Laura said.

"Let's try the pool." Ulrich said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no body at the pool, so Odd went around in circles. He was making a whirlpool.

"Water goes around and around." Odd said as he tried to catch it. Laura looked at Ulrich.

"It is hopeless." Laura said.

"There is two other things that I can think of."

"What are they?"

"One is let him climb trees, and the other is letting him go to Lyoko."

"Let's let him climb the trees." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the park, Odd was up in a tree in no time.

"You can't get me." Odd said. He yawned. Laura saw this.

"It is working." Laura whispered to Ulrich.

"Good" Ulrich said as he watched Odd climbed down the tree. Odd got down.

"Well, I'm ready for bed." Odd said. Laura and Ulrich looked at each other and shook their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It has been a long day." Laura said to Ulrich. They were in Ulrich's and Odd's room. Odd went to the showers. When Ulrich, Odd, and Laura got back to Ulrich's and Odd's room, Odd feel asleep on his bed. Laura went do to the gym, and she collected her things. Odd was asleep for two hours. Laura sat on the floor and watched him sleep. While Odd was in the showers, Laura sat down on Odd's bed. She rested her head against the wall. She closed her eyes. Ulrich watched her. In no time, Laura fell in a deep sleep. Five minutes later, Odd came into the room.

"What a perfect way to relax after a fun day." Odd said standing in the doorway.

"A fun day, you got to be joking. Poor Laura and I had to watch you."

"You never had to watch over me."

"Without my help, Laura wouldn't know what to do."

"By the way, where is Laura?" Ulrich pointed to Odd's bed. Laura was sleeping peacefully.

"You wore her out. She has been sleeping for about twenty minutes."

"I wore her out?" Odd said as he shut the door. He walked up to Laura.

"Yep" Ulrich said as he got up.

"Can you help me with her?" Odd asked. Odd picked up Laura while Ulrich pulled the blankets back. Odd putted Laura down, and Ulrich covered Laura up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy came into the room. Ulrich met them at the door.

"Please be quiet." Ulrich said in low voice.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"We have someone asleep." Ulrich said.

"Odd is taking another nap?" Jeremy asked.

"No, it is Laura." Ulrich said.

"What is Laura doing sleeping in your room?" Aelita asked.

"It is a long story. Ok, Laura and Odd where in the gym when I came down. I came right when Odd was drinking a Vault." Ulrich said.

"You mean that energy drink?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, so Odd went crazy on Laura, so I got roped in to help her. Well, first Odd destroyed the gym. Then we took him to the track. That was one mistake. Then we took him to the rocks in the forest, and that didn't work. We then took him to the pool, and all he wanted to do is make a whirlpool, so we took him to the park, and we let him climbed the trees. The sugar finally got out of his system. We came back to the room, and Odd fell asleep for two hours. Odd woke up and went to take a shower. While Odd was in the shower, Laura sat on his bed. She rested her head on the wall, in a few seconds, she was asleep. Well, Odd came back, and Odd picked her up while I pulled back the blankets. Odd lay her back down on the bed, and I cover her up. She has been asleep for two hours now." Ulrich said.

"I thought we had a ruff day. Laura had it worst day than us." Aelita said. Odd stepped out of the room.

"How is she?" Yumi asked.

"She is still sleeping." Odd said.

"Let us come in." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been an hour since Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy came. Jeremy and Aelita sat on the floor while Yumi and Ulrich sat on Ulrich's bed. Odd sat by Laura.

"You really must have given her a hard time." Yumi said.

"I don't remember any of it." Odd said.

"Let's just say we never want to go thought that again." Ulrich said. Laura started to wake up.

"Well, good afternoon." Odd said.

"Good afternoon. What time is it?" Laura asked.

"It is five." Ulrich said. Laura got up.

"It is that late?" Laura asked.

"You have been sleeping for three hours." Odd said.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." Jeremy said.

"How did your computer class go?" Laura asked.

"It went well." Jeremy said.

"So how did the horseback riding go?" Laura asked.

"We are sore, but it was fun." Yumi said.

"That's good." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd's phone went of to remind him it was dinner time. As the gang headed down to the lunch room, William watched Laura closely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy, but I will try to update more. NO FLAMES PLEASE!)


	6. Chapter 6 Odd goes to the doctor

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 6- Odd goes to the doctor and XANA's Attack

"Thanks for coming with me, Laura." Odd said as he held Laura's hand.

"I'm your girlfriend, so I will do anything for you."

"That is what I love about you. You help out with anything." Odd said. They were at the hospital. They walked in and checked in at the nurse's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Odd and Laura was still sitting in the waiting room. Laura was reading a book.

"What cha doing?"

"I'm reading a book."

"What is it about?"

"It is about a girl who works in a bar is run by her father's friend. Her father sold the girl to his friend to pay his debt off. It is really sad in the beginning because the girl is beating a lot, but it gets better. It is one of my favorite books. I wish I can get it in better condition. This used to be my mother's."

"It means a lot to you."

"Yeah, I grew up listening her reading it to me. When she got sick, I used to read it to her. I miss her."

"Don't be sad. I know how you feel."

"I know. I was there when they putted your parents in the ground."

"I saw you."

"I was visiting my mom."

"Mr. Odd Della Robbia, the doctor is ready to see you now." The nurse said.

"See you when you get out." Laura said as she gave Odd a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XANA managed to take over ten towers. He took over all the doctors and nurses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's cell started to go off. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Laura, this is Jeremy."

"What is the matter?"

"XANA is attacking. He managed to take over ten towers."

"No way"

"Yeah, and Aelita needs Odd's and your help ASAP."

"Ok, let me get Odd."

"See you at the factory."

"Ok" Laura said as she hung up her cell. She ran through the doors to find Odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this won't hurt." The nurse said in an evil voice. She had a needle in her hand.

"NO… MUST…RUN…AWAY…FROM….WICKED….NEEDLE!" Odd yelled as he ran out of the room. His cell went off. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Odd, this is Jeremy. Listen, XANA has taken over ten towers."

"How can he?"

"His power must have increased since the last time."

"How?"

"I don't know, but find Laura and get over here ASAP."

"Ok, I'm on it." Odd said as he hung up his cell. He ran through the hallways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't find Odd anywhere. She had run down three hallways before a doctor saw her. She turned around to find three more doctors behind her.

"Oh, great, this is just what I needed." Laura thought. She putted her book on the floor. She got ready to fight. The doctors stepped on the book. From all the blood that was running down from the scratches the doctors put on Laura, it got all over her book. When Laura noticed this, she got angry. There was a bright light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd ran around the corner. He followed the bright light. He found the four doctors on the floor with Laura standing. She had scratches on her hand, her legs, and one on her face. Her shirt was torn a little. She also had a scratch that ran across her back. He saw her book destroyed from the battle. Odd ran up to her.

"Odd" Laura said before she passed out. Odd caught her before she hit the ground.

"Laura, are you ok?" He pulled out his cell and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Hello?"

"It is me Jeremy. Laura and I won't be able to make it."

"Why?"

"The hospital is run by the doctors and nurses. XANA took over them. I guess they were after Laura."

"Why?"

"Laura just fought with four of them."

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah, but she is out cold."

"What happen?"

"I guess Laura went to look for me, and she got pinned by four doctors. The way she looks, she must fight with them good. She has scratches all over her body, and she is passed out."

"I will send Ulrich to find you."

"Ok"

"In the meanwhile, keep out of sight."

"Ok, we will." Odd said before he hung up his cell. He picked up Laura, and he hid in a closet. He putted Laura down and shut the door. He picked Laura up, and he sat down by the far wall with Laura's head on his lap. In the dim light, he could tell that Laura didn't look well.

"Laura, help will be here soon." Odd said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich just lost all his life points. He was brought back to Earth.

"Ulrich, you got to go help Laura and Odd. Laura is out cold. XANA is trying to get Laura."

"You want me to get Laura and Odd."

"Yep"

"I'm on it." Ulrich said before he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been an hour, but to Odd, it seems like hours. He heard something some thing at the door. Odd pulled Laura closer. He closed his eyes. The door opened, and Ulrich shone his flashlight, and he had Laura's destroyed book in his hands.

"Odd, there you are." Ulrich said. Odd opened his eyes.

"Ulrich, it is you."

"Yeah, it is me. Who else will it be?"

"The doctors and nurses with big scary needles."

"Nope, just me."

"That is good."

"What happen to Laura?" Ulrich saw all the scratches all over Laura.

"She got into a fight with the doctors."

"They did this to her?"

"Yeah"

"She must have put up a good fight."

"Let's go. I want to get to Lyoko." Odd said. Laura began to wake up.

"Ouch, why can't I move?" Laura asked.

"Do you remember anything?" Ulrich asked.

"I was looking for Odd when I was attacked by four doctors. I battled them. When I was done, Odd just had came around the corner. I remembered turning to see, and I said Odd's name. After that, I don't remember. Why can't I move?" Laura asked as Odd carried her.

"You have scratches all over your body." Odd said as he held Laura close to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Odd, and Laura made it to the factory. Odd putted Laura down by Jeremy.

"Laura, are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sore, but yeah I'm fine." Laura said.

"Ok, Odd, get into the scanner." Jeremy said. As soon as Odd got into Lyoko, he was hit by lasers. Yumi and Odd had only ten life points left.

"This isn't good." Jeremy said.

"Send me in." Laura said as she tried to get up.

"You are too weak." Jeremy said.

"They need help. Send me in. I have to help Aelita." Laura said.

"Ok, but I'm also sending Ulrich too." Jeremy said. Ulrich helped Laura down to the scanners. He helped her into the middle scanner. He got into the third scanner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no way we are going to make it." Yumi said.

"Help is on the way." Jeremy said.

"Who?" Odd asked.

"Look behind you." Laura said.

"What are you doing here?" Odd said as he walked up to Laura. Laura started to fall a little. Odd caught her.

"I came to help." Laura said.

"You are here too, Ulrich." Yumi said.

"I had to send him in." Jeremy said.

"Even with all of us, we won't make." Aelita said.

"Our life points are too low." Yumi said.

"That is why I came." Laura said as she pulled out her scepter. It started to glow.

"Are you sure you up to it?" Odd asked.

"Yeah" Laura said. The light from the scepter hit Odd, Aelita, and Yumi. Their life points were restored. Laura fell to her knees.

"Laura" Yumi said.

"I'm fine." Laura said as she got back up.

"Ok, since we have all that done, let's go." Odd said as he helped Laura.

"I have some bad news." Jeremy said.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

"XANA has destroyed the return to the past. It is going to take about two hours." Jeremy said.

"Then start working on it." Ulrich said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took the gang two hours to go to every tower. Jeremy gave the gang the overbike, overwing, and the overboard. Aelita and Yumi was on the overwing, while Laura and Odd was on the overboard. Ulrich was on the overbike.

"Jeremy, how are you coming on the returning to the past?" Yumi asked.

"I'm still working on it." Jeremy said.

"We are coming to the last tower." Aelita said.

"Good" Jeremy said. Laura started to feel dizzy. She took once step back, and she fell off the overboard. Odd turned to see this.

"LAURA!" Odd yelled. Laura was out cold. Ulrich saw Laura falling, so got his overbike to go faster. Once he was close enough, he jumped off his bike, and he caught Laura in the air. He landed back on his bike with Laura in his arms. He finally slowed down the overbike. When he finally stopped, the gang was at the last tower. Odd, Yumi, and Aelita ran up to Ulrich. Laura began to wake up.

"Laura, are you ok?" Odd asked.

"Yeah" Laura said.

"What happen?" Aelita asked.

"I felt dizzy. I guess I fell off the overboard." Laura said.

"This is weird." Ulrich said.

"Jeremy, did something go wrong doing the transfer?" Aelita asked.

"No, everything went fine." Jeremy said.

"It looks like we have visitors." Yumi said as she pointed at XANA's monster.

"Looks like XANA don't want us to finish." Odd said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Laura said as Ulrich let her go. She pulled out her guns.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battle continued, Jeremy fixed the return to the past. Aelita lost all of her life points, and she was send back to Earth. (A/N: The ani-virus was found for Aelita.)

"Nice, without Aelita, we can't deactivate the tower." Odd said.

"I'm Aelita's sister, so I should be able to deactivate it." Laura said.

"It might be a try." Aelita said.

"Ok, I will do it then." Laura said as she made her way to the tower. All the sudden, XANA showed up in front of Laura.

"Well, we meet again." XANA said.

"Move it." Laura said.

"Now, my dear, I can't." XANA said as he grabbed Laura's arm.

"LAURA!" Franz said as he ran up. He pushed XANA from the right side. XANA fell to the ground.

"Dad" Laura said as Franz hugged Laura.

"Laura, are you ok?" Franz asked as he let Laura go.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Laura said.

"Isn't this cute. I dislike cute." XANA said as he got up. He started to walk to Franz and Laura.

"Laura, hurry up and get into the tower." Franz said as he putted Laura behind him.

"What about you?"

"We are here to help." Yumi said as the gang got in front of Franz. Laura turned to run, but she turned around to the gang.

"Please take good care of him." Laura said as she ran into the tower. Everyone was surprised that she could enter it. Laura flew up to the middle platform. A screen appeared.

"Laura, you must put your hand on to the screen." Aelita said. Laura did. The screen said.

"LAURA"

"CODE"

"LYOKO"

"The tower is deactivated." Laura said.

"Now return to the past." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd, Laura, and the gang were walking to the hospital. Before they entered, Ulrich stopped in front of Laura.

"Laura, Odd told me how much the book means to you, and it was still destroyed after we returned to the past, so I got something for you. I'm so sorry." Ulrich said as he pulled a gift out of his back. He handed the wrapped gift to Laura.

"It is ok about the book. What is this?" Laura asked.

"Opened it." Ulrich said.

"What do you all say?" Laura asked.

"Well, open it already." Aelita said. Laura tore off the paper. Laura couldn't believe her eyes. It was a copy of her book.

"Well, what do you think?" Ulrich asked.

"Where did you find this?" Laura asked.

"With Jeremy's help, he found a book store that had the book in it. Do you like it?" Ulrich asked.

"I love it. Thanks" Laura said as she hugged Ulrich.

"You better thank Odd. We went down there early this morning." Ulrich said as Laura hugged Odd.

"Thanks Odd" Laura said. As Laura was pulling away, Odd kissed her.

"Look inside." Odd said. Laura opened the cover. It said: To: Laura, Love: Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich. Tears formed in Laura's eyes.

"Thanks everyone." Laura said as she wiped the tears. She hugged everyone in the gang.

"Well, Odd, it is time for you to see the doctor." Ulrich said.

"NO….NOT….THE….WICKED…NEEDLES….AGAIN." Odd yelled as he grabbed the tree.

"Come on, Odd. Maybe if you be good, they might give you some candy." Laura said. A purple blur past the gang. Odd stood by the doors.

"Aren't you coming or not?" He asked.

"Boy, Laura, you know how to get Odd to do stuff." Yumi said as she putted her hand on Laura's shoulder. Together, they walked up to the very hyper Odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you have been enjoy the story. I want to thank knightx for helping. Please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! )


	7. Chapter 7 Laura's Past

The Guardian of Lyoko

By: Demongirldog

Chapter 7- Laura's Past

Odd's P.O.V.

"Even since Laura and I got attack in the hospital, Laura has been quite. She hardly eats, and she is pale. She looks dead. Every time I hold her hand, she feels cold. She doesn't even want hand out anymore. Something is wrong with her. As I see her walking across the walkway, she fell to the ground. The gang and I run up to her. I am the first to get to her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone go get Jim." Odd yelled as he held Laura in his arms. The gang surrounded Odd and Laura. Mr. Delmas came running up. He saw tears in Odd's eyes.

"What happen to Laura?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"You got to help her." Odd said as he held Laura closer to his body.

"We don't know what happen. She was just walking across the walkway when she passed out." Yumi said. She had tears in her eyes.

"We need to take her to the hospital. She is burning up!" Mr. Delmas said as he picked up Laura.

"Please be ok, Laura." Aelita whispered as she watched Mr. Delmas took Laura away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Laura got the hospital, she was rushed into the ICU. The doctors and nurses were all around her.

"SOME GET HER GRANDFATHER ON THE PHONE!" One of the doctors yelled.

"He is on his way." One of the nurses said.

"Poor girl. She is so sick." One of the other doctors said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita watched Laura from a glass window. Laura has been ICU for a week now. Laura was hooked up with wires and tubes. An old man with a cane walked up to the glass window.

"My poor granddaughter. I was hoping this wasn't going to happen again." The old man said as he looked at Aelita. "Are you one of her friends?"

"Yes, I am." Aelita said. She knew that she was lying, but she didn't want the old man to know that she is Laura's sister.

"So nice to meet you. I'm Laura's grandfather. What is your name?"

"My name is Aelita."

"That is a pretty name. That was my other granddaughter's name. Laura's sister's name."

"So they told you what is wrong with Laura?"

"Yes, they did, and I am afraid that it would come back."

"What would come back?"

"Laura has a rare bone cancer. She had it since she was a kid."

"How bad is it?"

"It is really bad. She needs a bone marrow transplant. The doctor used to do chemo, but now, this time chemo won't work."

"Why won't the chemo work?"

"The cancer is use to it now. The only way to save her is through a bone marrow transplant."

"Why can you give it to her?"

"I'm just too old. That is why she came to Kadic. She was hoping that she could find her sister or her father. Anyone can give her the bone marrow, but it would work better from a blood family member. The one who is giving the bone marrow can keep their name a secret or let the one who is getting know who they are. Either way, there is high chance Laura's body won't take it. Either way, she might die."

"Poor Laura."

"Yeah, she lost her mother just two years ago, and she lost her sister and father when she was a baby."

"What was her mother like?"

"Her mother had pink hair just like yours. She was caring person. She loved her two daughters very much. After her and her husband split, she wasn't herself. She missed Aelita, but she raised Laura to just like her. She did everything with Laura. When Leann got sick, Laura stayed by her side day and night, but Leann couldn't pull through. It broke Laura's and mine heart. Leann asked me one time if I could take of Laura if something would happen to her."

"What did Laura's mother die from?"

"She died from a bad heart."

"Poor, Laura. Now, she has to go thought this. I'm glad that she has a friend like you. It makes her happy. Well, I better go check on her. I will let the nurses know that it is ok that you and all Laura's friends are welcome to go in a see her."

"Thank you so much."

"And thank you for being there for my granddaughter. She talks a lot about her friends." Laura's grandpa said.

"One of these days, Laura, Dad, you, and I will be a family again, grandpa. I promise." Aelita thought as she watched her grandpa go into the room where Laura was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita told the gang about Laura's past and why she was sick.

"What a bummer for Laura. She is sick." Ulrich said.

"Did they saw when Laura might be well again?" Odd asked.

"Not until she gets the bone marrow transplant." Aelita said.

"We can't help her." Yumi said.

"Yes, we can help her." Jeremy said.

"How can we help her?" Odd asked.

"We encourage her." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, we can talk to her." Ulrich said.

"I want to tell you all something." Aelita said.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

"I'm going to give some of my bone marrow to Laura." Aelita said.

"Can you do that?" Yumi asked.

"Laura can use bone marrow from anyone, but her body will mostly take it from a family member. Laura's and mine's grandpa can't do it because she is too old, but I can give it to her." Aelita said.

"Is it safe?" Ulrich asked.

"It is for me. I'm going to do it, and you all don't try to talk me out of it." Aelita said firmly.

"We are behind you all the way." Jeremy said.

"How are we going to do this?" Aelita asked.

"Leave that to me." Jeremy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Aelita was in her hospital room. She just had given some of her marrow to Laura. She was sitting in bed doing her homework when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Aelita said. Her grandpa came in.

"I want to thank you for doing that for Laura."

"She is my best friend."

"You are more to her than that."

"You are right. There is something I want to tell you. You might want to sit down." Her grandpa sat down on the bed. A few seconds of quietness past.

"So Aelita, what do you want to tell me?"

"I not just Laura's best friend, I'm her sister."

"You are Aelita?"

"Yes, I am."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"In a place called Lyoko."

"Where is it?" Aelita's grandpa asked. Aelita told him everything.

"Now you know where I have been."

"So, this XANA guy is after Laura now?"

"Yeah, so without Laura, we won't beat him. Sorry for not telling you soon." Aelita said as she hugged her grandpa.

"I don't care for you not telling me soon. All I can about is that you are back." Aelita's grandpa said as he hugged his lost long granddaughter. When they broke, both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I love you, grandpa."

"I love you too, Aelita, and never forget that. Now let's go see Laura." The girls' grandpa said as he grabbed Aelita's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and the girls' grandpa were in Laura's room. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Odd were in there too. Odd was holding Laura's hand. Laura had color in her skin and face.

"Please, be ok. Please wake up." Odd begged.

"Laura, we all are here with you." Yumi said.

"Even our grandpa is here, Laura." Aelita said.

"My sweet granddaughter, Laura, please wake up." The girls' grandpa said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura's P.O.V.

"I can hear everyone begging me to wake up. Even my grandfather is here too. I feel like I floating in a river. I feel better. I don't know what is happing, but all I do know is that I feel better than I have. I hear everyone begging for me to wake, so I start swimming to the voices."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please wake up, Laura. I love you so much." Odd begged with tears down his face. Laura began to open her eyes a little. Everyone watched Laura opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Laura said finally. Everyone was crying and cheering. Odd looked at Laura with tears of joy running down his face.

"You are at Suraka hospital." Odd said.

"How did I get here?" Laura asked.

"Mr. Delmas brought you here. You passed out on your way to meet us." Yumi said.

"How long have I been here?" Laura asked.

"You have been here for two weeks now." Jeremy said.

"How are you feeling?" Odd asked.

"I feel better now." Laura said.

"How is my granddaughter?" The girls' grandpa asked.

"You are here?" Laura asked.

"Yes, the hospital called me, so I came over as soon as I can."

"I though you didn't like to fly?"

"If it comes down to you two girls, I want to come here as soon as I can."

"What do you mean us two girls?" Laura asked.

"Aelita and you of course."

"I meet grandpa the first time last week when I was watching you. I didn't know that he was our grandpa until after I give you some of my bone marrow." Aelita said.

"You mean that you gave some of yours?" Laura asked.

"She gave us a speech if we didn't let her go through with it." Odd said.

"You gave me life again?" asked Laura.

"Laura, you are my sister. We have to stay together. I don't want to lose you again." Aelita said as she hugged her sister. Laura gave her a one arm hug.

"Thanks Aelita for doing it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. You are a true sister." Laura whispered in Aelita's ear.

"I will always be here for you. We are family."

"I love you, Aelita."

"I love you too, Laura." Aelita said as she began to pull away. Laura turned to Odd.

"I'm so sorry for the way I had acted. I didn't mean too." Laura said.

"I now understand that you didn't feel well." Odd said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you all sooner that I had bone cancer." Laura said as she turned her head back to the gang.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Laura. All is important is for you get well." The girls' grandpa said.

"I will. I promise." Laura said.

"That is a good girl." The girls' grandpa said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, a doctor was visiting Laura. Laura was asking millions of questions at one time.

"When can I go back to school?" Laura asked.

"After your tests come back. If they look good, you can go back to school tomorrow." The doctor said. There was a knock on the door, and a nurse came walking in with papers in her hand.

"Is those the test?" Laura asked.

"Yes, they are." The doctor said. The nurse left the room.

"How are they?"

"You can go back to school tomorrow. You are all clear. You have no more bone cancer."

"This is great. I can go back to school tomorrow." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, when the girls' grandpa and the gang arrived, Laura couldn't wait to tell them.

"The tests came back." Laura said.

"What did they said?" Odd asked.

"They said…" Laura said as she lowered her head.

"They said what?" Ulrich asked.

"Come on and tell us." Yumi said.

"We want to know." Aelita said.

"Don't leave us wondering." Odd said. Laura looked up with a huge smile on her face.

"They said that I'm all clear, and I can go back to school." Laura said.

"That is great news." The girls' grandpa said.

"Plus, I have some more news." Laura said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going back to school tomorrow." Laura said. Everyone cheered.

"Are you sure that you are up to it?" The girls' grandpa asked.

"I'm going be fine." Laura said.

"What about if you get sick again?" Jeremy asked.

"The doctors said that I'm all clean. They told me that I can go back to school." Laura said.

"What if you need something?" The girls' grandpa asked.

"Don't worry. I can call you. I also have Aelita." Laura said.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose us. I promise." Laura said.

"I won't worry then. You are just like your mother."

"Thanks grandfather." Laura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Laura walked though the hallway to Laura's room. Odd had Laura's backpack.

"I'm so glad that you are back, Laura."

"I'm glad to be back again too. I hope you reminded the gang that I don't want a party."

"I did."

"Good, you didn't, I won't kiss you for a week."

"You are good."

"Oh, here we are. Boy, I thought I won't miss this place." Laura said as she opened the door. She walked in and turned on the light. Everyone yelled surprise. Laura looked shocked. The she looked at Odd.

"Don't look at me. I didn't have anything to do with this."

"It is true. He didn't know." Yumi said.

"How do you like it?" Aelita asked. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. There was a banner that said Welcome Back. It was signed by everyone.

"I love it, sis." Laura said as she gave Aelita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadow watched Laura through her window.

"My master will have the last key." It said before it disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 8 Laura's gift

The Guardian of Lyoko

By Demongirldog

Chapter 8- Laura's Gift

Laura's POV

I have been waking up with nightmares. I thought if I pretend that they wasn't there, they would go away, but I am wrong. They are worst. I dreamed that my sister was killed before my eyes. All the sudden, my cell went off. It was Jeremy. He said XANA was attacking. I hurried and got dress. I sneaked out of my room with no one seeing me. I met up with Ulrich and Aelita at the park.

"Hey, Sis!" Aelita said.

"Hi Aelita and Ulrich." I said back.

"You feeling ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling better. Why?" I asked.

"I just want to make sure. I mean you just got out of the hospital two weeks ago." Ulrich said.

"I'm ok, Ulrich." I said. Ever since I got the bone marrow from Aelita, I have even feel really better.

"Where's Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Jeremy said he is already at the factory." I said, " Yumi is there too."

"Then why are we waiting? Let's go." Ulrich said.

When we finally arrive to the factory, Jeremy told us to get into the scanners. We did what he was told to do, and we were transported to Lyoko. A shadow came up to us.

"Now, my master will have the last key." It said. I hit with my scepter.

"There is no way he is getting the last key. You will be gone before you get to that rock over there." I said as I pointed at the rock.

"You can't do nothing." It said as it started to fly off. I pulled out my guns, and I started to shoot at the shadow. It wasn't even at the rock before it disappeared.

"Great aim, Sis." Aelita said.

"Thanks." I said.

"The tower is north of where you are standing. Franz is waiting for you close to there." Jeremy said. Our transport was waiting for us. We got on, and we met up with Franz. I jumped off the overboard.

"Hi, dad." I said as I hugged Franz.

"Hi everyone. How is everyone doing?" Franz asked.

"Good." Aelita said.

"Let's first deactivate the tower, and you all can tell me what has been going on." Franz said. We finally got to the tower only to find out that it deactivated on its own.

"XANA is up to something." Jeremy said.

"Well, why don't everyone tell me what has been going on. We can wait until XANA strikes again." Franz said. We told him everything from XANA's attacks to me being in the hospital. I could tell he was sad when I told him when mom died. He still love her. I could tell that easy. All the sudden, a weirdest thing happen. Franz started to disappearing.

"Daddy, what is happening?"" I asked. I was scare.

"I don't know." Franz said before he disappeared.

"Jeremy, what is happing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something is coming out of the scanner. I will be right back." Jeremy said.

"Do you think is XANA in this?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know." Aelita asked. I was walking around the tower.

"You will never believe this. Franz is here on earth." Jeremy said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said at once.

"How can that be?" I asked, "I thought no one, but you could bring him to earth."

"I don't know, Laura. Maybe XANA didn't want him in Lyoko again." Jeremy said.

"I don't think so. XANA is up to something." I said. All the sudden, another shadow showed up.

"The master didn't want him. He doesn't all of you, but one." The shadow said.

"Who does your master want?" Odd asked.

"The last key to Lyoko, and the most powerful one that can destroy him." the shadow said.

"Well, he isn't getting the last key." Ulrich said. He, Yumi, and Odd got in front of Aelita and me.

"He told me that if anyone got in my way, I got to get rid of them." The shadow said. It used a shadow ball, and Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita was sent back to earth.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Now my master can have the last key." The shadow said before it disappeared. All the sudden, XANA showed up. He looked like a human, but he was wearing a mask.

"I'm finally have the last key." He said. I took off running. XANA was close on my tail.

"I'm not going to let you get close to me." I yelled. I was finally able to find a cave. XANA ran by it.

"Laura, can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

"I can hear you. Is the others with you?"

"Yeah. They are ok too. I think I know what XANA wants."

"Me"

"Right, but why?"

"Because I'm the last key to Lyoko."

"I lost connection. The scanners are offline, so there is no way I can bring you back."

"Great."

"I will try to get the scanners back online. Don't worry." Jeremy said. I sat down on the ground.

"Why me? Why is XANA after me?" I asked myself. All the sudden, a memory showed up in my head. Now I remember why XANA is after me. My mother helped Franz build Lyoko. She once said in her sleep that she made a deal with XANA that he left the world alone, she would be his wife. Before XANA had the chance to make her his wife, Franz pulled her out of Lyoko. XANA cursed the day when Franz did that. He swear that he would have his payback, and this was it. He was going to destroy the world.

"Laura, can you hear me?" Franz said.

"Yes, dad."

"We are trying to work on the scanners to bring you back."

"You don't need to bring the scanners back online. I know what I must do."

"What are you talking about?" Franz asked. I told him everything from the memory that I just had.

"I must destroy him, Dad."

"Don't do it. It might even kill you."

"It is a risk I have to take."

"Laura, I can't lose you."

"I'm sorry, but I got to do it. I love you all, and I will miss you all." I said. The connection was lost again. I closed my eyes, and a strange feeling came over me. When I open my eyes, I notice I had change. I was in a half shirt that was dark blue, and I had on a sailor's shirk on. My scepter changed too. It had turned into a blade at one end. I could hear XANA coming close to the cave. I got ready to attack XANA.

"I finally found you." XANA said as he enter the cave.

"You might had found me, but you are not going to last long." I said. I started to run at him with my blade. I couldn't believe that I went through him. He grabbed his stomach.

"Well, well, it looks like you have a new power."

"Yes I do, and I'm going to use against you." I said. XANA followed me out of the cave. XANA's left arm turned in a blade. He started charging at me, but he miss. I attacked him again. I could see he was losing too much energy with my hits. He finally got me in the stomach. I held my stomach.

"Well, you won't be able to kill me."

"It looks like I'm doing a good job already." All the sudden, Aelita's voice came on.

"Laura, please don't do this. We got the scanners back online." She said.

"Aelita, I must do this. For the future. Please take care of dad and grandpa for me. Don't cry either. I will ways be with you. I love you, and you are the best, no, the only sister I have, and I'm grateful for that. Please take care of yourself." I said as I summon up the last of my powers.

"LAURA! DON'T DO IT!" Aelita yelled, but it was too late.

"Now die XANA!" I yelled as I used all the power that was left in my body. I pushed the blade into the ground, and there was a was waves of energy hitting XANA. XANA started to disappear. I fell to my knees. With my last breath, I looked at the sky of Lyoko and said, "Now the earth is safe. My job is done." My body fell to the ground and disappeared.

Aelita's POV

After losing my sister in Lyoko, I have been upset all the time. Why did you have to die, Laura? Why did you have to leave us? Why couldn't I protect you? Why could not be there with you? I miss her so much. Dad and Jeremy have been looking around Lyoko to find her, but they didn't have any luck. The others have been trying to help me, but I just want to be left alone. Jeremy is running up to me.

"Aelita, come with me!" He said out of breathe.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, there something I need to show you. Come to the factory with me." Jeremy said as he grabbed my hand. When we arrived at the factory, I saw the gang and my father there.

"We found something that you might like." Franz said.

"Nothing can make me happy after losing my sister." I said.

"This is a surprise." Odd said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You will have to wait and see." Jeremy said.

(Author's Note: I hope you have enjoy this story so far. If you want to know what is the surprise, please review.)


	9. Chapter 9 The Power of Love

The Guardian of Lyoko

Chapter 9- The Power of Love

Aelita's POV

I let Jeremy lead me to the park. Waiting at the park was my dad, my grandpa, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. I could tell that they couldn't wait to show me something.

"What is so important? I want to be alone. Can you tell I miss my sister?" I yelled at the group.

"Honey, we all miss Laura too, but we asked Jeremy to bring you here for a reason." My dad stated.

"Plus, I don't think Laura wants you to be sad." Ulrich said.

"It has been a month since Laura disappeared. It is killing me everyday." I said with tears running freely down my face. My dad came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

I know, baby, but there is something we want to show you. You will like it. I promise. Let's go to the factory." My dad said. I looked up to him. He had a shine in his eyes that wasn't there before. I figure that it won't hurt me to go back to the factory. I let him wrap his arm around my shoulders. When we came to the factory, it brought to many memories.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I can't go in there."

"There is something waiting for you in there. I mean we had a long time to find the surprise, but we found it. Go to the super computer. It will be waiting for you there." My dad said as he removed his arm from my shoulder. I went down the rope just like old times. I went down to the super computer just like my dad told me. I saw someone sitting at the super computer. As I came closer, I could tell it was a girl about my age. She looked away from the computer screen.

"Hi sis! Did you miss me?" The girl asked. She jumped off the chair. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Yes, Laura! I miss you a lot! How did you managed to come back?"

"It is the power of love. Mom told me to believe in it, so I did, and it brought me back."

"But when do you come back?"

"Daddy and Jeremy found me today in Lyoko. I guess love is the reason why I'm back."

"I'm just glad you are back, sis. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! I promise I will not leave again."

"That is a promise you better keep!" I stated in a joking mood with tears running down my face. I hugged my sister tighter.

(Still Aelita's POV)

It has been six months my sister came back, and believe me, it feels good to have her back. We fight once in a while, but who doesn't with their sister at times? Laura and I are closer than ever. Everyone is happy now. I have a family and a great group of friend who loves me. The most important of all, I have my sister back.


End file.
